


Shot down in flames

by Dayan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Existential Crisis, Existential trouble, M/M, Questionable consensual sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayan/pseuds/Dayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las paredes, sus pensamientos le asfixian. El pasado le persigue y se transforma en su peor pesadilla.</p>
<p>—De verdad, te odio —lo confirmó, y no supo si era para tratar de hacérselo creer a sí mismo.</p>
<p>—No te preocupes, Stiles, yo también —y con ello, Theo terminó de acortar la escasa distancia que les separaba, uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso que a Stiles le supo amargo.</p>
<p>… Amargo, porque a la final él se encontró respondiendo con desazón e ímpetu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot down in flames

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: TW no me pertenece, gracias a Dios. Sino, seguramente, Stiles sería la puta del fandom y yo, créanme, odio eso, peo no puedo evitar emparejarlo con Peter y Derek... y ahora Theo :v
> 
> Esto me salió de mis pensamientos oscuros y destructivos. Tenía mucho tiempo con esta idea en mente, pero era con Peter en realidad. Tomó mejor forma cuando salió la quinta tempo y Theo salió a relucir.
> 
> En fin, espero que les guste y puedan perdonarne los horrores que se encuentren por el camino XD.

**_Shot down in flames_ **

**_~O~_ **

 

Supo que estaría solo cuando mostró sus bien justificadas sospechas y no le creyeron, pero de saberlo, a confirmarlo en los ojos escépticos de sus amigos, no ayudó a que su ánimo mejorara. Mucho menos a que Theo pareciera cada vez más inocente a los juicios que le impartía, aunque su instinto le indicase lo contrario.

Tal vez sufrió algún contagio lobuno _, pero había una cosa que le inquietaba,_ quizás como una especie de corazonada.

Algo le indicaba que debía tener cuidado.

Probablemente sea la paranoia que Derek usualmente profesaba, y no para mal, el sujeto tenía toda la razón al ser así. De verdad que no deseaba estar en sus zapatos, aunque como le hubiera gustado que se abriera un poco, no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para lograr traspasar la muralla, y bueno… ya era inútil pensar en ello.

Rememorar a Derek hacía más mal que bien pero le ayudaba con ciertos casos, porque le servía pensar: “¿qué hubiera hecho Derek si…?”, y esas locas e hilarantes hipótesis que solía plantearse.

Ver desde ciertas perspectivas le había ayudado tanto a él como a Scott para reforzar la manada. Además que servía para entrenar a Liam… En fin, Derek realmente, ahora que ya no estaba, ayudaba más a Stiles que cuando era una presencia tangible.

A Stiles le hubiera gustado que el lobo estuviese a su lado en esos instantes, seguramente le daría la razón al sospechar. Bueno, no tanto como para darle la razón, pero sí tendría a alguien que atendería cada una de sus palabras y no le vería como un loco, como ahora le ven sus amigos.

Con un demonio, Derek había sido mejor oyente y creedor de sus ideas que sus propios amigos, inclusive su padre.

Con un suspiro, llegó a la conclusión que pensar en Derek estaba realmente matándolo. No sólo porque se fue sin despedirse, sino porque Stiles hubiese deseado que la relación que tenían —si acaso merecía llamarse así—, no hubiese sido tan unilateral.

Era doloroso rememorar el pasado, pero muchas veces le ayudaba a mantener la cabeza fría. Derek fue un buen consejero, y poseía la experiencia que Stiles algunas veces compensaba con imaginación.

No tenerle es como haber perdido aquella parte vital que compone su mundo, es como si respirar costase un poco más que antes.

Y Stiles sabía que no era a causa de Derek o de su ausencia, simplemente de lo que siente y aún no ha superado.

Era una completa mierda.

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios, perdiéndose en la bruma oscura que arropaba ahora su habitación.

Hacía rato que había dejado de conspirar y crear teorías acerca de Theo y su intempestiva llegada, todo estaba recelosamente guardado en cajas y con ceniza de Serval escudándole.

Llámenle paranoico, o como Scott cariñosamente le apoda: Derek dos.

Otra vez Derek… el nuevo suspiro melancólico que salió de sus labios no intentó detenerlo como todos los que retenía cuando pensaba en el hombre lobo. Estaba solo en su habitación, su padre estaba de guardia y Stiles podía permitirse, si le salía de las pelotas, ser todo lo melancólico y recordar al maldito lobo cuántas veces se le diera su real gana.

—Cómo me gustaría tener a alguien que suspirara así por mí.

O tal vez no estaba tan solo.

Stiles se incorporó como un resorte de la cama, casi corriendo al principio de la puerta, sólo para recordar que toda su casa estaba firmemente custodiada, y que nada podía entrar a menos que así él lo decidiera. Con aquello en mente, intentó sosegar su cerebro hiperactivo y asustado para tratar de enfocar en la leve penumbra la sombra que se erguía afuera, en su ventana.

Sombra que, infortunadamente, reconocía por su voz.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cuando Stiles prendió la luz de su habitación, la sonrisa llena de dientes blancos que le otorgó Theo fue lo primero que se dibujó de su figura. Stiles le frunció el entrecejo, cruzándose de brazos, todo valiente él. Estaba lo bastante lejos de su ventana, y Theo sabía que pese a la desconfianza, también le temía.

La estúpida y creída sonrisa en el rostro del chico se amplió en las comisuras.

—Buenas noches, Stiles.

Stiles inhaló y exhaló varias veces antes de dar un paso tentativo hacia la ventana donde la figura estilizada de Theo se esboza con parsimonia y tranquilidad.

No tenía por qué temer, la casa está protegida con ceniza de Serval, él mismo usa en amuleto que inhibe su esencia la gran parte del tiempo y Theo no puede olerle, no puede saber cómo se siente actualmente.

Stiles se repetía esa amarga letanía como un mantra, aun sabiendo que Theo sí podía leerle, porque sus ojos brillosos son como dos ventanas que exhiben su alma cuando baja las defensas.

Y Theo le ha encontrado con las murallas cuarteándose.

—Repito, ¿qué haces aquí? —intentó por todos los medios que la hostilidad eclipsara el recelo y el temor que pugna de sus poros, pero por la sonrisa ladina del chico, bueno, hombre lobo, supo que no lo consiguió.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Theo respondió:

— ¿No puedo venir a visitar a un amigo?

El rostro del Stiles adquirió un matiz escéptico y a la vez asombrado. Su cabeza viró en dirección al reloj digital de la mesita donde reposa su laptop, y las cejas fruncidas anteriormente se enarcaron.

— ¿A las doce treinta?

—Soy un ser nocturno.

Stiles negó con la cabeza, ya cansado de tanta perorata sin sentido. Aquel tira y encoge lo conoce muy bien. Lanzó un largo suspiro al aire, aunque pareció más un resoplido.

—Vete, Theo.

Si Stiles hubiese dejado de ver su rostro y seguir sus movimientos, se hubiera perdido el ligero mohín que adornó sus labios por unos segundos, antes de metamorfosear a otra sonrisa.

—Vamos, Stiles, ¿no permitirás que me congele aquí, verdad?

—Eres un hombre lobo.

Stiles se cruzó de brazos, reafirmando su posición. No permitiría que Theo ingresara. Realmente no confía en él y está la gran posibilidad que salga mal parado de aquello. Por supuesto, existen hipótesis acerca de la inteligencia de los criminales, en este caso, criminales sobrenaturales.

Tiene el pensamiento que Theo no será tan estúpido como para hacerle algo esa noche aun cuando se encuentra solo y desprotegido.

Pero eso no quiere decir que pondrá a prueba su fabulosa suerte para probar su hipótesis.

Quizás cuando tenga un revolver con balas de plata o acónito a su alcance, tal vez…

—Largo —volvió a exigir, poniendo énfasis en cada letra de la palabra. Theo aún permanece en el alfeizar de la ventana, contemplándole con tanta intensidad tras sus ojos y su sonrisa torcida, que por un breve momento, Stiles volvió a ver al chico con el que jugaba en la primaria.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Ese no es Theo.

No es Theo. No es Theo. No es The-

— ¿Stiles?

— ¡¿qué?!

Por unos segundos, Theo pareció desconcertado ante su repentino arrebato. Tuvo unos instantes también para parecer levemente arrepentido, pero no se dejó amedrentar. Y por la sonrisa que creció en las comisuras de Theo, Stiles asumió que intuía parte de sus pensamientos.

—Tu cabeza es bastante dura, Stiles.

Ahora fue el turno de Stiles en verse desconcertado.

— ¿Pero qué-?

—Porque no me dejas entrar, ¿cómo se supone que filtraremos si no me dejas entrar? —Stiles parpadeó, enmudeciendo, Theo no se preocupó en ocultar su sonrisa—. Para hacer algo serio, deberíamos estar frente a frente, ¿no lo crees?

La pálida mano de Theo se posó sobre el cristal de la ventana, sus ojos aún manteniéndose firmemente sobre Stiles, y él era incapaz de procesar lo último dicho, porque simplemente no tenía sentido alguno.

La sangre pareció desaparecer de su torrente sanguíneo para ir a establecerse en sus mejillas.

— ¡¿Pero qué coño estás diciendo?!

Theo volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Te dije que para que coquete-

— ¡No me refiero a eso! —Stiles no pretendió que su voz se quebrara de esa forma, pero estaba lo bastante enojado como para que aquello le importara.

De dos zancadas se plantó frente a Theo, muy cerca de su cuerpo, pero aún la ventana impedía que ellos se tocaran y eso era algo que a Stiles le aliviaba en gran manera.

Se sentía muy molesto y disgustado. También frustrado, pero eso se debe a otro asunto. Ahora está lo bastante irritado como para hacer a un lado lo que el idiota de Theo dijo, siente que juega con su inteligencia, haciendo a un lado el hecho de que sospecha y desconfía de su persona como si fuese… ¿qué? ¿Poca cosa?

Inhaló y volvió a exhalar.

—No lo repetiré otra vez, Theo: lárgate.

El rostro de Theo esbozó una expresión compungida, Stiles no se dejó amedrentar por ella.

—Si me dejaras entrar y expli-

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

Stiles soltó una suave risita amarga.

—Creo que el motivo es evidente.

Por unos instantes, a Stiles realmente le pareció que Theo se veía triste. Que era una expresión verdadera. Pero no quiso creer que era real lo que veía. _No confía._

Stiles no confía en Theo, en su repentina llegada y en los males que parecen volver a renacer en Beacon Hills. Se niega tozudamente a hacer caso  de esa parte juiciosa que le grita improperios, sí,  aquella racional que le indica que hay más de lo que se ve a simple vista.

Que también hay otros motivos por los que quiere alejar a Theo de su vida y del pueblo.

_Es…_ Stiles realmente no quiere pensar en los motivos, sólo quiere pensar en todos los contra que aquella acción traerá.

Si deja entrar a Theo a su habitación… _a su vida,_ sabe que aquello acarreará repercusiones las cuales ni siquiera quiere imaginar, pero cada una es más lóbrega que la otra.

Los labios le tiemblan, sus ojos comienzan a picar. Se siente tan frustrado y molesto que podría simplemente mandarlo todo a la mierda, pero la soledad le ha cambiado. Y aunque no pueda limpiar el pasado así como limpia el polvo que se acumula sobre la repisa, con un ademán sencillo de su mano sobre la toalla doblada y llena de aquel desinfectante con olor a bosque que parece atraer a la calma y sosiego; sabe que  pese a todo ello, sí puede obviarlo, ignorar que alguna vez existió, que alguna vez consintió simplemente creer y confiar.

No obstante, gracias a ello recibió dolor, abandono y soledad.

Apretó los labios, negándose a soltar el quejido lastimero que pugna por salir. No consentirá que aquello suceda de nuevo.

Con sus ojos fijos en los contrarios, unos labios apretados en una línea tensa, un rictus de amargura surcando su tez, demandó:

—Vete, Theo.

Stiles no se reprochó el tono de su voz. Tan sólo quería decir las palabras, no pensar en que aquella frase parecía más una súplica desesperada que una exigencia de su parte.

Y pese a todo, pese a que ha estado haciéndole desplantes y ha demostrado abiertamente hostilidad, Theo no se marchó. Contrario a todo lo que tenía imaginado que sucedería, simplemente le sonrió, y no había mueca torcida, no, sólo una suave y lánguida sonrisa que le irritó más que la anterior.

— ¡Vete!

—Vamos, Stiles… déjame entrar.

—No.

— ¿Por favor?

Una sonrisa anhelante, una cabeza ladeada y unos ojos brillosos. Stiles sabía lo manipulador que podía ser y aun así se halló dudando, se encontró flaqueando… _una vez más._

Intentó recomponerse e inhaló y exhaló con fuerza una vez más, para luego posar sus ojos sobre los contrarios, dibujándose un ceño fruncido.

—Si te dejo entrar y me dices lo que tengas que decirme… ¿te marcharás y me dejarás tranquilo?

—No te puedo prometer lo último, pero sí me marcharé —la sonrisa, no parecía ser posible, aumentó en el rostro de Theo.

Stiles sabía que iba a arrepentirse mucho, muchísimo.

Con un suave resoplido y unas maldiciones masculladas que sonaron a: “este niñato si es jodidamente irritante”, decidió cortar el hilo de ceniza que protegía su ventana, para luego quitar el seguro de esta.

Se alejó unos cuantos pasos, sus ojos siempre firmes en los contrarios.

—Ahora sí, escupe lo que tengas que-

Todo sucedió muy rápido como para que sus claros ojos lo registraran. No supo cuando pasó de estar parado en medio de la habitación a estar estampado en la esquina más cercana, a centímetros del suelo y un Theo con ojos brillosos arrinconando su cuerpo.

Lo primero que Stiles pensó fue en su gigantesca estupidez, y en que la hipótesis que se planteó definitivamente no cuadraba con el perfil de Theo. Luego pensó en gritar, pero aquello quedó en el olvido, sí, lejos de allí, cuando Stiles registró que su boca estaba siendo violentamente invadida por la lengua del mismo ser que le había empotrado contra la pared.

Estaba lo suficientemente pasmado como para corresponder, y de todas formas, ¿por qué lo haría? Segundos después, la falta de aire pareció ser necesaria porque Theo se alejó un poco de sus labios hinchados por el abrupto beso al que se vio sometido. Ojos ámbares se encontraron con los amarillos sobrenaturales.

Stiles volvía a sentir que perdía el aliento.

No obstante, antes de perderse, antes de que su cuerpo endeble flaqueara, comenzó a removerse, a negar con la cabeza intentando convencerse de que aquello no estaba sucediendo y que era una jugarreta de su mente.

Cuando vio que no pudo moverse ni un mísero centímetro, cayó en cuenta de que _sep,_ sí sucede y la sonrisita prepotente en el rostro de Theo se lo confirma.

— ¡Qué demonios se supone que haces! —el grito le sacó una mueca a Theo, pero Stiles lejos de sentirse arrepentido, comenzó a removerse aún más

Pero una vez más, fue inútil. Theo se interpuso entre sus piernas, y Stiles antes de perder el poco equilibrio que tenía sobre sí tuvo que afianzarse a su cintura. Para mantenerse, _no porque lo quisiera._

Y sin embargo, la sonrisa lobuna del chico le hizo maldecirse una y otra vez por su decisión.

No respondió, se acercó lentamente a sus labios para reiniciar una vez más el beso, pero Stiles volteó el rostro. Y supo que aquello fue una mala idea cuando Theo comenzó pasar su nariz con tortuosa parsimonia sobre la piel de su cuello, inspirando profundamente.

—Suéltame —la voz le tembló y la garganta pareció contraérsele. Pudo atender a lo lejos la risa de Theo que vibró en su pecho.

—No lo creo…

Fue un susurro quedo, sibilante. Sonó tan cerca que hasta podía percibir la suave y caliente respiración emanar mientras sus labios buscaban sitio que marcar con su esencia, implantándola tan profundo, como un virus, muy adentro, más allá de su piel rojiza por los chupetones, más allá de su alma.

—Uhm… —el pecho de Theo le vibró, su voz sonó como un suave siseo. Stiles se tensó—. Tu aroma es débil Stiles, no me gusta… —en ese punto, hundió aún más su nariz en el nacimiento de su cabello, inspirando con profundidad. Minutos después se alejó, y Stiles se encontró con unos orbes que brillaban con diversión—. Ocultar la esencia. Muy inteligente de tu parte.

No puede evitar rodar los ojos. Stiles no se sintió alagado por el cumplido.

—Apenas puedo olerte —sisea en voz baja, Stiles aún mantiene sus ojos fijos en el mismo lugar, tenso como una cuerda de violín, pero a la vez expectante. Theo suspira levemente, y una mano asciende hasta sujetar su barbilla para que ojos ámbar choquen con amarillos—. Quítate el amuleto.

Apretó los labios, dándole su mejor mirada desafiante que tambaleó de forma miserable cuando los intensos ojos de Theo comenzaron de nuevo a olfatear con descaro su cuello, deslizando su nariz hasta la desarreglada camisa de botones que es su pijama.

Como supo que Stiles no acataría la implícita orden, una mano comenzó a serpentear con suavidad hasta la camisa de botones, desabrochándolos hasta la mitad de su níveo torso. Stiles lo observó todo en tortuoso silencio, no pudiendo exigir que detuviera aquello que hacía porque, aunque su mente lo gritara con tanto ímpetu y cólera, sus labios eran incapaces de formular oración alguna que demostrara lo horrible y débil que se sentía en ese momento.

— ¡Oh, aquí está! —la leve y divertida voz de Theo sacó a Stiles de sus cavilaciones tormentosas, y éste comprobó, no sin intenso horror, que él estaba jugueteando con el collar que inhibía su esencia.

De un tirón lo quitó, sin darle tregua a Stiles de protestar. Su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca incrédula e indignada.

Reaccionó cuando vio la mueca desdeñosa de Theo observando la pequeña bolsita de cuero que contenía la ceniza.

— ¡Pero qué coño haces! —volvió a gritar, sintiendo unas inmensas ganas por darle un puñetazo, o hacer cualquier cosa que mermara la ira que sentía.

Le observó, regalándole una ceja enarcada y una expresión condescendiente. Expresión que rápidamente metamorfoseó a una de completa concentración y deleite, como si su paladar hubiera degustado una completa ambrosía.

—Definitivamente, este olor me gusta más —y con eso dicho, su nariz volvió a internarse en el cuello de Stiles.

Theo ignoró toda la diatriba de maldiciones dichas en su nombre. Ignoró también los pataleos de Stiles y los gritos que reverberó, más ocupado en inhalar la rabia, la vergüenza y esa suave pero constante amargura que pugna de su piel, brotando de sus poros sin abstención alguna.

Stiles no supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron en esa posición tan incómoda, ahí, aprisionado en la pared con un Theo que parece encontrar fascinante la piel de su cuello porque por más que los segundos transcurran no deja de inspirar, lamer y besar suavemente.

Intenta, con todas sus fuerzas, no perderse en las sensaciones. Debería sentirse indignado y ultrajado. Debería sentirse avergonzado consigo mismo, pero no puede.

Desea, anhela encontrar en su interior ese cruento sentimiento que le permita repudiar la cercanía de Theo, mas le resulta incapaz.

No la halla.

Es tanta la suavidad del gesto, que a Stiles le resulta imposible el no comparar. Realmente lo intenta, pero aun así las remembranzas se esbozan en su mente y su mirada perdida en la distancia, allí sus ojos posados sobre la ventana abierta donde puede ver entrar un poco del claror de luna, Stiles recuerda, odiándose intensamente por ello.

_Maldito manipulador._

— ¿No deberías marcharte más bien? —su voz es temblorosa y vacilante, pero por una vez, Stiles dejó de pensar, dejó de fingir que no le importaba.

Aún sigue tenso y expectante en esa extraña posición que ahora ocupa. No sabe qué pensar si llega a moverse, si vuelve a dar guerra porque aunque sepa que no podrá moverse ni un centímetro, no sabe cómo reaccionará Theo. No le conoce y no sabe qué esperar de todo esto que sucede.

Y por qué no, también siente temor de lo que suceda. _De lo que sea que vaya a suceder._

No hay que ser muy Scott como para no darse cuenta de lo que podría suceder si no busca la forma de detener a Theo, pero Stiles sabe que no cuenta con fantásticos sentidos súper desarrollados, ni gruñidos ni ojos brillantes amenazadores, ni nada que se le parezca.

Hace tiempo podría haber sido diferente, pero es una situación que no quisiera volver a vivir. Ahora, en la actualidad, sólo cuenta con su hiperactivo cerebro y su sarcasmo como defensa.

Lo que no es mucho, por cierto.

Hay un suspiro quedo que atrae su atención. Stiles tuvo que girar un poco para volver a encontrarse con aquellos ojos que ya han perdido su tinte sobrenatural, pero siguen siendo iguales de intensos y brillantes, sobre todo si están tan cerca como ahora yacen de su rostro. La suave respiración de Theo se entremezcla con la suya, y es cálida.

—No me puedes engañar, Stiles —Theo esboza una sonrisa, sonrisa que parece tornarse depredadora a medida que se acerca. Stiles intenta por todo los medios alejarse pero se encuentra con que, efectivamente, ya no puede alejarse más. A centímetros de sus labios, Theo murmura—. ¿En quién piensas, Stiles?

Nada le hará admitir que sus pensamientos no son los que deberían. Negarlo, sería también afirmar una verdad ineludible que aún le cuesta aceptar. Theo parece saberlo porque le sonríe y hay unos tintes de crueldad en su mueca lobuna que hasta ese momento no había percibido en su totalidad.

—Realmente te odio.

No supo si lo dijo porque de verdad lo sentía o fue producto del momento, de la frustración que ahora padece. Quizás fue lo último, Stiles lo arguye porque la sonrisita de superioridad que tiene Theo esbozada en sus labios aún no ha desaparecido.

Hubo una suave risita baja… siniestra, pero desapareció tan rápido como surgió, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la madrugada. Los labios de Stiles permanecían tensos, su quijada firme, ya doliéndole; sus ojos yacían brillando y no quería pensar si era a causa de las lágrimas aún retenidas, lágrimas de rabia y frustración, pero lágrimas a la final que demostrarían su ya bastante obvia debilidad.

No podía permitir que Theo viera más.

—De verdad, te odio —lo confirmó, y no supo si era para tratar de hacérselo creer a sí mismo.

—No te preocupes, Stiles, yo también —y con ello, Theo terminó de acortar la escasa distancia que les separaba, uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso que a Stiles le supo amargo.

… Amargo, porque a la final él se encontró respondiendo con desazón e ímpetu. Fue un beso que comenzó suave por parte de Theo, pero Stiles, en su cruda desesperación, no quiso pensar o analizar las consecuencias de ello, simplemente se lanzó. Sabía que estaba mal, muy mal, pero también sabía que no podía evitarlo aunque la vida se le fuera en ello.

Los labios de Theo contra los suyos se sentían desconocidos y desprovisto de sentimiento alguno, aun así, a Stiles poco le importó aquello. Es más, en lo profundo de su mente, mientras él le guiaba hasta la cama aún sus manos sujetándole con fuerza, desvistiéndole lentamente hasta dejarle en completa desnudez, y le acariciaba, sacándole jadeos involuntarios y gemidos necesitados que pensó, jamás volvería a emitir, Stiles encontró, en la acción, esa imperfección que tanto deseaba y le ayudaba por fin a encontrarse finalmente.

Porque pensaba que no volvería a sentir nada más, y hallarse con ese sentimiento liberador: _por fin,_ esa emoción que le decía que por fin estaba libre de algo… de alguien, que finalmente parecía que las cadenas que le ataban las muñecas y le aprisionaban el cuello ya se habían disuelto… Y eso, para qué negarlo, se sentía fantástico.

Stiles pensó en todo ello mientras Theo embestía en su interior con medida fuerza, y aunque caviló también que, con Derek no hacía falta que éste se controlara salvo las noches de luna llena, creyó por fin encontrar la liberación de desde hacía un año le era negada mientras escuchaba su propia voz sollozando por más, más fuerza, más dolor...

_Más libertad._

Aún el fantasma del pasado continuaba persiguiéndole, pero ahora que Stiles jadeaba el nombre de Theo en suaves sollozos desesperados y no el de Derek, pudo sentirse bien, aunque lo sabía, no faltaba mucho para volver a sucumbir nuevamente.

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas antes de que registrara que estaba sollozando. Theo las lamió con suavidad, besándolas mientras le susurraba suaves palabras que no podía, _no quería_ recordar. Los dedos de Theo recorrieron su torso pálido, descendiendo mientras las embestidas parecían quebrantar hondamente en su interior con cada punzante movimiento.

Stiles comprendió pronto que su dolor no era físico, pero ya era muy tarde como para tratar de reparar el daño que había cometido.

Las sábanas azules yacían ultrajadas con aquel característico líquido nacarado del acto anterior, confirmándoselo con saña y crueldad.

Ahora, sólo podían registrarse jadeos, suaves jadeos provenientes de Stiles que yacía en la cama, y la calmada pero profunda respiración de Theo, que estaba encima de él, cada mano al lado de su cabeza. Theo lo contempló hasta que la respiración se reguló un poco, saliendo lentamente de su interior para recostarse a un lado.

Stiles le dio la espalda, ahora resintiendo la suave brisa fría que se colaba por la ventana. Se estremeció sin poder evitarlo, y segundos después, notó un brazo que le sujetaba por la muñeca, girándole con fuerza pero sin ejercer daño realmente. Lo primero que notó Stiles fue que pasó de contemplar la pared azul a darse de lleno con un torso cálido y definido, pero Stiles también notó que era pálido, y no moreno.

Apenas poseía unos cuántos vellos, no mucho.

Los labios volvieron a temblarle, los ojos le picaron de nueva cuenta. ¿Por qué simplemente no dejaba de comparar… _de recordar?_

Los brazos que le sostenían se afianzaron a su cuerpo, apretujándole contra el contrario. Stiles se dejó maniatar, pues ya no tenía las fuerzas para seguir luchando contra el pasado que parecía querer emular una vez más lo sucedido.

Mientras Stiles atendía como suaves dedos acariciaban en círculos la piel de su espalda, no quiso pensar en lo diferentes que eran. En que Theo no dudó en hacerlo, en entregarse, en hacer eso que a Derek tanto le costaba: eso de abrazarle con fuerza e intensidad, como si le necesitara con desesperación.

Y aunque desconfiaba de él, creía en la verdad del gesto, como también creyó en el sentimiento que surgía cuando Derek le abrazaba… ¿eso también fue verdadero?

Ya no sabía qué creer.

Ahora que la realidad le golpea, ahora que se percata que por una vez más cae, dejándose llevar, las consecuencias serán tan horribles que le asusta el sólo pensarlo. Entrará en conflicto y dudará de sí mismo.

Cerró los ojos, enterrándose aún más en el cálido torso de Theo, ya no importándole nada, o quizás sí, pero pretendiendo que no. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la mano que acariciaba su espalda serpenteara hasta su barbilla, alzándola. Stiles volvió a encontrarse con los intensos ojos de Theo y la suave sonrisa lánguida, esa que se esboza después del sexo.

A Stiles le parece que es una sonrisa bonita.

Theo, Stiles asumió, pareció querer decir algo, pero nada salió de sus labios, de esa leve sonrisa esbozada. Dentro de sí, no pudo encontrar eso que le caracteriza para romper el hielo, para arruinar el momento.

Ni siquiera para devolver el despreocupado gesto.

Era como si las energías le hubiesen abandonado, como si toda la felicidad pareciera haber desaparecido, siendo sustituida por un inmenso sentimiento que le sabe a amargura y tristeza.

Stiles no sabe si es a causa de Theo o de cómo este, con insultante facilidad, pareció borrar lo poco que quedaba de Derek impregnado en su piel.

_Lo que con tanto ahínco quiso conservar._

Esa esencia a la que desesperadamente quería afianzarse, confiando en que alguna vez retornaría a su lugar cuando el dueño volviera a entremezclarla con la suya propia.

Ahora quedaba nada, mejor dicho, la eclipsaba el aroma de Theo, los restos de aquel líquido blanquecino aún brotando de su interior reiterando sus oscuros pensamientos.

Stiles, en medio de toda esas lóbregas cavilaciones, quería encontrar la indignación suficiente para sentirse sucio, ultrajado: para sentirse menos, pero no la hallaba porque después de todo, era algo que sucedería tarde o temprano.

Soltó una suave risa que se quebró cuando las primeras lágrimas descendieron. Theo le alzó el rostro una vez más para lamerlas, para besar todo lo que pudiera encontrar. En ese gesto tan suave, no halló la paz que le hubiera gustado recibir, porque se percataba de lo fácil, lo insultantemente sencillo que era hallar esos gestos tan diminutos, pero significativos, en alguien tan manipulador y desconfiable como Theo; pero no haberlos encontrados en Derek cuando tanto lo deseó.

—Es una completa mierda —susurró, más para sí mismo que para Theo, y él pareció comprenderlo, porque murmuró un asentimiento antes de que sus labios descendieran de sus mejillas hasta sus labios rosáceos.

Stiles no halló motivos para no corresponder. Aun cuando la vocecita en su cabeza, esa que le dice que se supone que debe desconfiar de Theo, mellara en su mente, Stiles pensó que ahora, ya no valía de nada.

Mientras Theo besaba sus labios, acariciaba su cuerpo con esos toques que queman su piel y encienden las cenizas de su existencia, pensó que el amuleto, ahora abandonado en el algún lugar del suelo, apenas lograría inhibir la esencia que ahora reina en sí (que ahora parece reclamarle) cuando tuviera que ir mañana al instituto y enfrentar la realidad una vez más.

Y pensaría también en la mirada que Scott le otorgaría, pero una vez más se encontró pensando que mientras a él poco le importara, ¿por qué tendría que importarle a los demás?

Ya había caído una vez, volver a retornar al mismo hueco donde él le dejó parecía haberse visto venir.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gustó? Díganme que sí XDD Probablemente vuelva con más :v
> 
> Sus opiniones serán muy valoradas.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
